Save Me From Myself, Sweet Kiwi
by LauCullenBlackSwan
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de "Kiwi" de Maroon5. Una noche de salida grupal, normal y corriente, Edward se da cuenta de sus nuevos y increíbles sentimientos cuando un hombre flirtea con Bella… ¿Qué pasará esa noche con Bella y un kiwi? OS!


_**Save Me From Myself, Sweet Kiwi.**_

**OneShot:**

Songfic basado en la canción de "Kiwi" de Maroon5. Una noche de salida grupal, normal y corriente, Edward se da cuenta de sus nuevos y increíbles sentimientos cuando un hombre flirtea con Bella… ¿Qué pasará esa noche con Bella y un kiwi?

Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

_Antes de nada me gustaría dedicarle este OS a mi amiga YasminaRG y a mi increíble amigo, barra, hermano dey_gonzalez22. A ti, Jazzy, porque te encantan estas cosas ;) y tu Dave pues por ayudarme con la escena de la ducha. Sois geniales chicos, os quiero mucho._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

_Besos, Lau._

* * *

But it´s so strange, it´s something new (Pero es tan extraño, es algo nuevo)  
Amazing feelings that I have for you (Sentimientos increíbles que tengo para ti)  
I close my eyes when I´m alone (Cierro los ojos cuando estoy solo)  
Wonder what it´d be like to make you moan (Pensando en como sería para que te quejaras)

I wanna give you something better (Quiero darte algo mejor)  
Than anything you´ve ever had (Que todo lo que has tenido)  
A stronger and a faster lover (Un amante más fuerte y más rápido)  
The world, it disappears so fast (El mundo desaparecerá muy rápido)

**Kiwi- Maroon5**

* * *

Salí del consultorio sonriendo. Era viernes y eso era estupendo. Me gustaba mi trabajo. Ser pediatra era lo mejor que podía haber echo. Normalmente los niños venían asustados al consultorio, otros pediatras eran muy bruscos, pero salían encantados.

Era gratificante saber que ayudaba a curar a los niños pequeños y adolescentes. Ellos eran el futuro.

Me encantaría ser padre, pero no me siento preparado para ello.

Llegué al Volvo y pensé en que haría esa noche. Seguramente iría a algún bar a conseguir alguna mujer despampánate con la que poder pasar la noche gimiendo y jadeando.

Esa venía siendo mi rutina.

Todos los viernes conseguía alguna chica con la que pasar una noche loca de sexo duro y bueno.

Cuando iba a arrancar el coche, mi iPhone vibró en mi bolsillo.

Miré el identificador de llamadas.

Era Emmett.

-Hola, hermano oso.-dije sonriendo.

-Hola, doctor sexy.-podía ver su sonrisa a través del teléfono.- ¿Te hace una salida a Kiss esta noche?-dijo refiriéndose al local donde podías ver hermosas mujeres bailando con increíbles espectáculos, y buenas bebidas.

-Punto uno. Soy pediatra, no doctor.-sonreí.- Punto dos. Rosalie te va a matar. –ella era mi hermana y novia de Emmett.

-Fue ella la que dio la idea.-respondió con malicia.

-Cada día me sorprende más.-admití para mi mismo.

-¿Te apuntas, Edward?-ese no era Emmett. Era mi hermano, Jasper.

-¿Cuántos vamos?-pregunté con interés.

-Todo el grupo.-oí a Alice de fondo.

-Emmett, ¿tienes el manos libre?-pregunté divertido.

-Sí.

-¿Todo el grupo es…?

-Sí, Edward, Bella también va.-respondió Rosalie.

¿Cuánta gente estaba allí? ¿Estaría ella?

-No, no está aquí- respondió Jasper.

¿Cómo coño mis hermanos sabían lo que yo pensaba?

-Somos tus hermanos. Te conocemos.-me aseguró Rosalie.

-¡Qué lista es mi conejita!-exclamó Emmett.

-Me asustáis-estaba a cuadros por la declaración de mi amigo.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado.-esa vez era Alice.

-La verdad es que sí.-admití sonriendo.

Ellos nunca cambiarían, por eso nunca sería capaz de cambiarles.

-Nos adora…-oí murmurar a Jasper.

-¿Vienes o te vas a rajar por Bells?-preguntó Emmett.

-No me voy a rajar por esa borde.-estaba indignado.

-Lo que pasa es que, al Don Juan Cullen, no le gusta que le digan que no.-era Rosalie.

Se notaba que estaba divertida.

Pensé en Bella. La joven psicóloga de cabello caoba con reflejos rojizos y enormes ojos marrones chocolate. Cuando la vi por primera vez me propuse llevarla a mi cama. Después de intentarlo durante todo un día ella me abordó. _"Cullen búscate a otra. Yo no malgasto mi tiempo con pichabravas"_ ¡Pichabrava! ¡Me había llamado pichabrava! Después de eso me limite a despreciarla. Siempre en vaqueros y sudadera. ¿Cómo me podía haber fijado en ella? Iba en vaqueros y sudadera siempre, hasta a los locales, pero siempre acababa con alguien. Todas las noches. Me limité a desecharla de mis pensamientos, pero la castaña de ojos chocolate siempre estaba en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, hasta el punto de que llegará a pensar en ir al psicólogo.

Descartado.

Ella lo era.

-Tierra llamando a Edward.-escuché a Jasper.

-Sí estoy aquí.-estaba algo desorientado.

Era el efecto Bella.

-Le afecta que alguien le giga que no, pateando su lindo trasero de sexsimbol.- era Emmett carcajeándose de mi persona.

Algún día de estos lo estrangularía.

-Sí, iré.-dije empezando a enfadarme.-Y no me molesta que esa me diga que no.-escupí las palabras.

-Tranquilo, Edward, no te hizo nada malo.-Jasper hablaba en tono conciliador.

-Precisamente esta así por eso.-dijo Emmett serio.-Porque Bella no le hizo nada malo.-al acabar la frase se empezó a carcajear haciendo que todos se rieran menos yo.

Algún día lo mataría. Solo tenía que pensar como.

-Pobre Edward. No te metas con él.-esa era Alice.

-Bueno… ¡Entonces el hombretón viene!-exclamó Emmett.

-Sí.-dije con mi sonrisa torcida.- ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-A las diez en la entrada del local.- Rosalie sonaba autoritaria.

-Como me pone que hables en ese tono, nena.-era Emmett.

-¡Es mi hermana!- exclamamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-A mi me parecen tiernos.- era Alice.

-Alice, no.- dije divertido por la idea de la pequeña duende.

-¡Emmett, deja de meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta! ¡Es mi hermana, joder!- gritaba Jasper.

No necesitaba esa imagen mental. Más tarde le daría las gracias a Jasper.

-Bueno a las diez en la entrada.-la voz de Emmett sonaba grave y ronca.

-Yo creo que me voy para casa.-dije poniendo las llaves en el contacto.

-Adiós, Edward.-dijeron todos a coro.

-Adiós, chicos.-colgué.

Encendí el Volvo haciendo que su motor rugiera silenciosamente para mí. Me encantaba el silencioso arranque que poseía. Así lo hice, arranqué de un modo elegante y silencioso.

Mientras conducía pensé en mi situación con Isabella.

Me limitaba a ignorarla y despreciarla, pero en mi mente no lo conseguía. Para mi desgracia, siempre estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Cuando miraba que alguien se iba a acercar a ella, yo me encargaba de espantarlo, aunque a veces no funcionara y Bella se iba con esos tipos. ¿Por qué ellos y no yo? ¿Qué poseían ellos que yo no? Eso era lo que siempre me preguntaba después, mientras tomaba whiskey en la barra, donde siempre se me acercaba alguna mujer.

Cuando menos me dí cuenta ya estaba entrando en el garaje del edificio donde vivía. Con cuidado estacioné el Volvo en mi plaza de garaje correspondiente.

Yo vivía en un ático, cortesía de mis padre por acabar la carrera con matricula de honor.

Amaba mi ático. Me daba una vista perfecta del skyline de Nueva York. De noche era simplemente impresionante.

Subí en ascensor aflojando mi corbata.

Entré en el ático y tiré el maletín sobre el sofá y las llaves sobre la mesa.

Entre en mi habitación mirando mi cama.

Era una cama enorme.

A mi mente vino lo primero que pensé al ver a Bella.

Ella en esa cama, debajo de mi cuerpo, piel contra piel, gimiendo y jadeando mientras la follaba de una manera rápida y profunda, como si la desesperación nos controlara. Luego ella gritaría mi nombre, mientras el orgasmo la abrasaba, y las paredes de su estrecho y cálido coño apretaban mi polla, haciendo que me corriera como un salvaje.

Salí de mi ensoñación con un problema en mi entrepierna.

Tenía una buena erección.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, cogí la ropa limpia y me metí en el baño para darme una ducha de agua fría.

Me desnudé. Cuando me quité el boxer noté como mi erección salía, contenta, de la prisión de tela.

Estaba muy duro.

Abrí el grifo de agua fría y me metí debajo. No lo soporté y lo giré al agua caliente.

Mi erección seguía allí.

Solo había una solución para mi problema.

Dejé que mi mente vagara al punto donde estaba en la habitación. Fue fácil.

Después del maravilloso orgasmo, fui a la ducha dejando a Bella sobre mi cama completamente desnuda. Abrí el grifo y empecé a enjabonarme.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, noté como unos pezones duros entraban en contacto con mi espalda, haciendo que mi polla se pusiera dura por segundos.

Me giré para poder contemplar a Bella.

Su cabello caoba estaba mojado y diminutas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

Mi fantasía me estaba poniendo aún más cachondo, así que mi mano se dirigió a mi polla empezando a masturbarme mientras empezaba a gemir.

Volví a mi fantasía.

Bella envolvió con su mano mi polla.

-No he tenido suficiente.- su voz era ronca debido al deseo, pero sin dejar de dar esa sensación de calidez.

-Creo que yo tampoco.

Ella empezó a devorar mi boca mientras yo con cuidado separaba sus pliegues y empezaba a tocar en su botón mágico.

Ella gimió de placer.

Ambos empezamos a darnos placer mutuamente.

Ella movía rápidamente su mano por toda mi longitud y yo era rápido con mis dedos, Con cuidado introduje un dedo en el interior de su vagina, haciendo que ella se arqueara de placer.

Con un movimiento brusco me apartó de su cuerpo.

-Es mi turno.-dijo con una mirada peligrosa a juego.

Su lengua empezó a deslizarse por mi torso denudo hasta llegar a mi objetivo principal.

Ese pensamiento hizo que me excitara aún más, mi mano se movía de arriba abajo tan rápido que casi frenaba mi imaginación. Me había excitado demasiado, esta vez iba a correrme muy pronto. Mis ganas de llegar al orgasmo eran superiores a mí.

Mis pupilas se dilataron y los dedos de mis pies se agarrotaron, mientras mis piernas se estiraban hasta darme un pequeño tirón en mi muslo derecho. Se sentía un pequeño hormigueo que se movía desde mi interior hasta el final de mi polla. Ya no tenía fuerzas para imaginarme nada.

Un gemido salió de mi boca.

Mi semen salió disparado mientras esperaba que los efectos del orgasmo pasaran. No podía pensar con claridad, pues me sentía como volando y la relajación era máxima.

Me había quedado sin fuerzas y ahora estaba en el puto nirvana.

Cuando me recuperé de mi orgasmo salí de la ducha y me preparé. Unos vaqueros, una camisa azul y mi chaqueta de cuero, fue mi elección.

Mi pelo era otra cosa.

Intenté domarlo pero, como siempre, el acababa haciendo lo que le daba la gana y poniéndose de la forma que a el le apetecía.

Eran las nueve y media, así que fui al Volvo para salir.

Lo único que me faltaba era llegar tarde a Kiss.

No tentaría a Rose. Ella odiaba que llegara tarde a los sitios.

Puse un CD de música, sonando casi al instante "Sex On Fire" de Kings of Leon. Las guitarras y la voz me acompañaron n parte del trayecto. Cuando la canción acabó, empezó a sonar "Makes Me Wonder" de Maroon 5.

¿Todas las canciones iban a tener mensajes sexuales?

Eso mismo apelaba a mi conciencia. Siempre me sentía mal después de masturbarme pensando en Bella (era obvio que esta no era la primera vez que me pasaba), pero nunca la vi tan rápido después de hacerlo.

Las canciones fueron pasando a medida que estaba cerca de Kiss.

Aparqué el Volvo en el estacionamiento. Salí del coche para dirigirme a la entrada del local. Ya eran las diez en punto.

Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban en la entrada.

-¡Qué puntuales!-estaba sorprendido.

-Oh era puntual o Rosie me dejaba sin sexo durante tres días.- Jasper y yo pusimos cara de asco.

Rosalie le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Y Alice?-le pregunté a Jasper para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Con Bella.-respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡Cómo no!-dije yo- Y además tarde…

-No pasa nada.-dijo Rosalie revisando su móvil.

-Tus amigas llegan tarde y no pasa nada, lo hago yo y ando a hacerte esperar.- me estaba conteniendo.

No me gustaban las preferencias.

-Tú te callas y punto.- me miró mal.

Emmett y Jasper seguían la conversación muy atentamente. Yo quería que mi hermana me tratara como un adulto y no como un niño malcriado que estaba con una rabieta. Ella, por el contrario, parecía calmada mientras revisaba su móvil, lanzándome de vez en cuando dagas por lo ojos.

Me estaba a tocar los cojones.

-Rosalie, no soy un niño….

-Siento la tardanza.-dijo una cálida voz a mis espaldas poniéndome en alerta.

Era Bella.

-No pasa nada, vale la pena esperar por estos milagros.-dijo una Rose sonriente.

¿Qué coño?

Emmett silbó como un camionero.

-¡Estas a matar!- Emmett parecía sorprendido.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es mi obra de arte!-exclamó Alice.

-Realmente estás hermosa, Bella.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa franca.

Yo seguía dándole la espalda a Alice y Bella, pero como dice el refrán, "La curiosidad mató al gato". Me giré para quedarme muerto. Ante mí, estaba Bella, más hermosa que nunca.

Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón de aguja, cosa que me extraño dado a su torpeza, que hacía ver sus piernas desnudad kilométricas. Llevaba una falda negra, demasiado corta, que se ajustaba a sus hermosas y anchas caderas haciendo notar más su cintura de avispa. Justo ajustaba el final de una camiseta blanca donde se podía notar su sujetador negro de fondo.

Tragué sonoramente.

Sus profundos ojos marrones estaban más marcados por unas sombras oscuras ahumadas, sus labios tenían un color rojo pasión que le favorecía, y su cabello estaba en tirabuzones con aire salvaje, haciendo a la amazona de mis fantasías más real.

Mi entrepierna quería resucitar.

Estaba demasiado absorto. ¿Y aún me preguntaba por qué me había fijado en ella? Era imposible, no fijarse. Parecía echa para mi delirio personal, solo mía. Mataría a quien osase posar su sucia y lasciva mirada sobre mi Isabella. ¿Mía? Mentira, ella nunca había sido mía.

Un profundo sentimiento se instaló en mi pecho. Era doloroso pero soportable, pero no me gustaba nada. Era desagradable.

-¡Vamos Edward!-dijo Alice jalando de mi brazo al interior del local.

Aunque no lo pareciera la duende tenía una fuerza asombrosa. Era increíble como tan poca masa podía ejercer tanta fuerza.

De seguro algún físico se entretendría mucho intentando averiguarlo.

El interior de Kiss era un completo caos. Gente bailando en el centro de la pista al ritmo de David Guetta, gente hablando animadamente en las mesas situadas estratégicamente por el borde de la pista de baile, solteros que esperaban alguna oportunidad en la barra, y bailarines sobre pequeños escenarios repartidos por todo el local. Lo láseres se movían a toda velocidad por el local dándole un aire que te decía. "Vive el momento".

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella a mi lado. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras contemplaba el local.

Se veía hermosa.

¿En que coño pensaba? Era Bella, debía despreciarla por ser demasiado poca cosa para mí, pero viéndola eso todo era tirado por el retrete de mi mente.

-¡Vamos a aquella mesa!- gritó Emmett por encima del ruido de la música.

Todos le seguimos como pudimos por el gentío, intentando no perdernos en esa marea humana.

Llegamos a la mesa, pero algo me faltaba.

-¿Y Bella?-preguntó Rosalie.

Bella. Miré en todas la direcciones para buscarla. Nadie podía tocarla en mis narices, ¡ella era mía!

Un temor se apoderó de mí.

¿Y si alguien entre el gentío la sujetó y no la dejó avanzar con nosotros para hacerle cualquier barbarie?

Levanté mi cuello buscándola. Ella tenía que estar bien no podía pasarle nada.

-¡Oh! ¡Allí está!- dijo Jasper señalando una Bella situada en el borde de la pista hablando con un tipo alto, rubio de ojos verdes que llevaba vaqueros ligeramente rotos y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Mierda, el tipo parecía un poto modelos con ese aire seductor e inteligente.

-¡Joder, como está con el que está hablando!-Rosalie sonaba sorprendida.

-Es mi magia.-dijo Alice orgullosa.

¡Cómo podía estar orgullosa? Ese tipo podía ser perfectamente un violador y ella animaba a Bella desde la distancia.

-Alguien se va a poner verde.-era Emmett que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Cállate.-dije mordazmente.

-Vale pongámonos todos serios ahora que Bella no está.-dijo Emmett, realmente serio.

Eso me sorprendió. Emmett era como un niño pequeño que se pasaba todo el día disfrutando de sus piruletas y juguetes. Nunca se ponía serio, a no ser que la situación fuera crítica.

¿Qué pasaría?

Yo no podía separar la vista de Bella ni un solo segundo por temor a que desapareciera. Ese tipo podía ser un criminal y ella podía necesitar ayuda en algún momento dado.

-¡Edward me quieres ver de una puta vez!-grito Emmett con la vena del cuello hinchada.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

-¿Qué pasa, Em?-pregunté con mi entrecejo fruncido.

-Admítelo de una vez y acaba con esta mierda.-estaba muy serio al punto de asustar.

Por algo era entrenador de defensa personal.

-¿Qué admita el qué?-pregunté con intriga.

-Que te gusta Bella.-dijo Alice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-No me gusta; Bella.-estaba serio.

-Ya claro… Y yo no soy abogado.-dijo Jasper.

-Edward eres muy obvio.-era Rosalie.- Ahora no quitas tus ojos de ella, y las otras veces que quedamos espantas a todo moscardón que se acerca a quinientos metros de ella. ¿Si eso no significa que te gusta? Dime, ¿cómo te comportas cuando alguien te gusta de verdad?

-Es imposible que ella me guste…

-¿Por qué?- era Emmett mirándome con su mirada dura.

-¡Porque es Bella, joder!

-¿Y?-era Alice.

- Ella ya me rechazó, se entender a la perfección un no, y ¡me llamó pichabrava!

Estaba admitiéndolo pero me daba lo mismo.

-No dijo nada que no fuera mentira.-Rosalie y su delicadeza.

-Mira, Edward, ese rubito está detrás de ella, y como no te espabiles algún día, alguno de sus rollos ocasionales puede que se vuelvan más diarios y acabe en algo serio. La cuestión es, ¿estás dispuesto a llegar a ello?

¿Estaba yo realmente dispuesto a que alguno de esos tíos me quitara mi oportunidad con Bella?

No, no lo estaba.

Me levanté con decisión de mi silla y me dirigí a la pista de baile.

-¡Ataca tigre!- me animó Emmett desde la mesa.

Cabrón, algún día se las devolvería.

Estos sentimientos eran algo nuevo e increíble. Sabía que yo era un ligón y a veces a las chicas que les gustaba eso les dolía. Esto era extraño, estos sentimientos tan cálidos eran solo por ella.

Era el momento de tener la conversación que nunca tuvimos.

-Eres una preciosidad, ¿y dices que estas sola?-le preguntó el rubio acercándose demasiado a ella.

Me iba a hervir la sangre.

Con todo el temple que tenía, me posicioné a espaldas de bella y la abracé.

-No, no está sola.-dije sonriendo.

Jodete pedazo gilipollas. Ella es mía.

-Que pena.-dijo mirándola como si tuviera rayos x.

¡Qué cojones! Acababa de decirle que estaba conmigo y ahora la miraba así.

Ese quería una buena ostia en toda la cara.

Bella estaba callada. Cosa extraña.

-Un placer conocerte, Bella.-dijo sonriéndole.-Cuando estés, sola ya sabes donde llamar.-le guiño un ojo.

Como un día lo pillara por la puerta le daba un par de ostias bien dadas.

-Adiós, James.-dijo Bella tan amable como ella era.

El tío se fue dejándome a solas con Bella en ese mar de gente.

Su mirada fue el de una fiera encerrada.

Eso era excitante.

Antes de que dijera nada la cogí por el brazo y la llevé a un sitió apartado para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Quién coño te crees para hacer eso, Cullen?- exclamó prácticamente echando espuma por la boca.

-Ese tío era un puto gilipollas.-dije acariciando sus brazos con un gesto protector.

Ella lo rechazó.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- preguntó enfadada, pero con una diferencia. En sus ojos podía ver tristeza.

Yo le importaba.

Esto no era una batalla perdida después de todo.

-Nadie toca lo que es mío.-dije pasando mi nariz por su cuello.

Ella tembló entre mis brazos.

-No soy tuya.-dijo débilmente.-Te lo dije, Cullen. No pierdo mi tiempo con pichabravas.

-¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Me vas a decir que ese tío no lo era?- pregunté levantando la voz.

-¿Se trata de eso? ¿De tu puto orgullo al recibir mi negativa?-gritó enfadada.

-¡No es mi orgullo, joder!-suspiré con frotación. Cogí sus manos entre las mías, acariciándolas con mis pulgares.-Eres tú, Bella. Siempre has sido tú.

-Cullen, deja tus…

No deje que terminara, pues cubrí sus labios con los míos. Su boca era tan cálida como me imaginaba. En un principio, opuso resistencia, pero a medida que fui profundizando el beso ella llevo sus temblorosas manos a mi cuello acariciando también mi pelo.

Nuestro beso era profundo y salvaje. Ambas lenguas batallaban para saber cual sería quien ganara esa gran lucha que se libraba entre ellas. Cuando noté que necesitaba un poco de aire me separe de ella dejando pequeños besos sobre sus labios.

-No entiendo nada…-parecía confusa.

-Siempre has sido tú, pequeña cabezota.-dije apoyando mi frente sobre la suya.

-Edward…

-Calla.-le pedí abrazándola.-Desde que te vi me volviste loco, no te voy a negar que tu negativa me jodio.-sonreía sobre sui pelo.- Cada noche que salíamos y te ibas con uno de aquellos gilipollas me volvía loco pensando que tenían ellos que yo no.-me estaba sincerando y no iba a parar hasta que ella lo escuchara todo.-Sálvame de mi mismo-le pedí.

-Pero tú te ibas con esas mujeres.-protestó.

-Y cada vez que me follaba a una, no pensaba que era ellas. Eras tú a la que follaba, Bella.-mi voz sonó ronca al lado de su oreja.

-¿Se supone que debo dejarte entrar por decirme eso?-preguntó sobre mis labios.

-eso es cosa tuya, solo quería decírtelo, que lo supieras, Isabella, siempre has sido tu…

Fui interrumpido por sus cálidos labios. Nuestras lenguas volvieron a batallar, mientras sus manos viajaban por mi torso y las mías se dirigían a ese culo respingón queme había tenido loco todo este tiempo.

Cuando apreté sus nalgas, ella gimió en mi boca, excitándome.

Sus caderas chocaron contra las mías, haciendo que ella notara mi creciente erección. Al notarla sonrió en mi boca y volvió a restregarse haciendo que me pusiera cada vez más duro.

-Bella, me estas a tentar…

-No te reprimas.-susurró justo antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Gemí como un loco.

Ella me volvía loco.

-¿Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo?- quería asegurarme de que ella quería.

Movió sus caderas con más insistencia haciéndome gemir de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas que te responda?

La gatita quería jugar.

Cogí de su mano para llevármela del local.

Una vez en el Volvo, arranqué rápidamente desatando su risa.

Era música para mis oídos.

-Alguien está ansioso.-estaba divertida.

-¿Tú no?-pregunté con una sonrisa torcida.

-Solo te diré que nunca he estado más mojada.

Joder. Me dolía la entrepierna, y estaba seguro de cómo ella siguiera así me correría antes de llegar a casa.

-Cariño, si quieres tener acción será mejor que no hables.-dije apretando mi mandíbula.

-Me gusta como suena esa palabra.-dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Era hermosa.

El resto del trayecto lo pasamos en un cómodo silencio cargado de tensión sexual.

Aparqué de manera rápida el Volvo en el aparcamiento y fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella, ganándome un gracias de su parte.

Una vez en el ascensor el ambiente se hizo más pesado.

-¡A la mierda!-dije antes de acorralarla contra la pared del ascensor para besarla.

Su lengua era hábil y experta, causándome temblores por todo el cuerpo. Una noche con ella no sería suficiente, y eso lo tenía claro desde hacía muchos meses. Era una caja de sorpresas.

Ella volvió a chocar sus caderas contra las mías haciendo que ambos gimiéramos.

Era realmente excitante pensar en todo lo que haría en unos minutos con ella como en la más sucia de mis fantasías.

Tuve que poner el código para abrir las puertas del ascensor. Una vez abiertas quedó mi ático a la vista. Miré como ahora el pintalabios de Bella estaba extendido por parte de su cara por culpa de los besos.

Agarré a Bella por los glúteos y la levanté para apoyarla en la pared más próxima.

La follaría ahí mismo.

-Te voy a follar justo aquí.- dije haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Ella gimió como respuesta.

Le quité lo más rápido posible el vestido dejándola en un conjunto de encaje negro que solo me excitó más.

Con maestría besé su cuello, deslizándome lentamente por su pecho para acabar chupando su pezón por encima de la tele de encaje negro. Ella se recocía entre mis brazos. Le dí una pequeña tregua y ella empezó a quitarme la camisa.

No necesitábamos hablar, todo lo que queríamos saber lo decíamos con significativas miradas.

Ella empezó a acariciar mi torso, y yo le quité e sujetador dejando sus pechos a mi vista. Eran perfectos. Grandes y con unos pezones rosados.

-Como me los imaginaba.-susurré.

Ella se rió y empezó a quitarme el pantalón con algo de torpeza.

No esperé más para chuparlo como un goloso. Con cada contacto de mi lengua su pezón se endurecía más. Como buena persona el otro tenía la atención que necesitaba por parte de mi mano.

Bella era exquisita.

Deslicé sus braguitas dejando su coño húmedo a mi alcance.

Mis dedos la empezaron a acariciar sobre su clítoris haciendo que se retorciera de placer en mis brazos.

-Mmm….Kiwi…-dijo entré gemidos.

-¿Quieres comer ahora un kiwi?-pregunté divertido.

Ella asintió mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Tienes?-preguntó.

-Creo que sí.-dije sin dejar de tocarla.

-Pela uno y parte lo en cuatro.-dijo mientras se metía en mi habitación.

Yo con un calentó de la hostia y ella queriendo fruta, pero como imbécil que soy fui a hacer lo que me pidió.

Entre en la habitación con el kiwi en manos.

¿Lo que me encontré?

Una delicia.

Bella se estaba a masturbar en mi cama, mientras se retorcía de placer.

Casi e corro viéndola.

Ella paró al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Ven.-me llamó como una sirena de la mitología griega.

Y yo como buen marinero, fui.

-Toma tu kiwi.-le dije dándoselo para devorar sus labios.

-Espera.-dijo poniendo tres trozos sobre la mesilla.-Túmbate en la cama.

Lo hice.

Ella empezó a untarme con los jugos de kiwi por todo mi torso. Cuando acabó recorrió todo el camino con sus labios y lengua, llevándome a un nuevo estado de dureza. Era demasiado, pero quería disfrutar más de los preliminares.

En un ágil movimiento le dí la vuelta.

-Es mi turno.

Cogí otro trozo de la fruta untando a Bella por todo su vientre, Se me ocurrió algo. Con lentitud fui deslizando la fruta por su bajo vientre hasta su coño.

Ella gimió a respuesta.

Después de untarla bien con la fruta en su coño me lo comí delante de ella notando el ligero toque de su esencia sobre la fruta.

Fui besando su vientre y cuando llegué allá abajo le di pequeños lametones, mientras era guiado por las manos de Bella sobre mi pelo. Chupé y mordí su clítoris mientras ella se retorcía, pero yo quería que ella llegara al orgasmo. Con mi lengua la embestí como si de mi polla se tratara. Ella empezó un errático jadeo que acabó con un orgasmo donde me bebí todos sus jugos que resbalaban por mi barbilla.

Era deliciosa.

Ella tiró de mí para besarme probándose a si misma en mi boca.

-Edward, quiero que me penetres ahora mismo.-me dijo entre jadeos.

-Espera, el condón…

-Tomo la píldora.

No hizo falta nada más. De una profunda embestida la penetré duramente. Ambos jadeamos al unísono.

-Eres tan grande y duro.-ronroneo sobre mi boca.

-Y tu tan cálida y estrecha…ahhh.-dije entre jadeos.

Y así empezamos un vaivén de caderas que con el paso del tiempo empezó a hacerse errático. Éramos como dos animales en celo. Solo follarnos para poder ser el placer que nos proporcionábamos con nuestro extraño amor por medio. Noté como el cosquilleo se empezaba a formar en mi bajo vientre y las paredes de su coño estaban empezando a estrecharse.

El orgasmo nos tomó a los dos con la misma fuerza que un volcán en erupción.

Ella quedó tendida sobre mi pecho recuperando el aliento, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

Después de unos minutos ella se estiró sobre mi mesilla.

Tenía los otros dos trozos de kiwi en la mano.

Me ofreció uno.

-Creo que a partir de ahora el kiwi es mi fruta favorita.-su sonrisa era radiante.

-Algo me dice que la mía también….

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga…

**FIN**

* * *

******Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y no míos.**

******Bueno, gracias por leer este OneShot. Es el primero que hago y además mi primer Leemon. ¿Qué tal me quedó? Sean sinceros, por favor.**

******Eh pensado que si tiene mucho éxito, tal vez lo continué, pero claro, eso depende de vosotros.**

******Muchas gracias por leer.**

******Besos, Lau.**


End file.
